


It's You, Ya Idiot

by BotchedExperiment



Series: LazyTown more like Hurt/Comfort Town [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: From an anon on tumblr:Sportacus staggering around, feverish and completely delirious, wondering why his crystal keeps telling him someone's in trouble when there is no one around except him. Turns out it's for him; the crystal is saying "Get your dumb ass into bed before you pass out!"





	

A constant thrumming on his chest. It's getting annoying.

Ever since Sportacus left his airship, it seems, his crystal has been alerting him that someone's in trouble. He's sure that he' checked the entire town. Everyone is fine! Is it broken? He isn't sure how to fix a broken crystal.

He takes a moment to lean against a tree to catch his breath, wiping some sweat from his forehead. Why is he so hot? Isn't it autumn?

The crystal's warning became more intense now, invading his head with jumbled images of the town and… something blue. He can't make anything out, can't figure out what could possibly be wrong. Sportacus pushes back against the tree and tries to stand up straight, vision swimming, stumbling quite a bit before he manages to catch his balance.

There's something pressing against his shoulders. He looks down and sees that he had some help finding his balance. One of the hands grip his shoulder while another makes its way to his forehead.

"-rtacus?!"

Someone's talking to him.

Sportacus blinks dazedly as the man in front of him. He narrows his eyes. "Robbie? Is everyone alright?" Anxiety builds in Sportacus' chest at the pure worry on the villain's face. Was something wrong? Did someone get hurt because he couldn’t find them?

Robbie sighs, moving his hand to Sportacus' neck. He asks the hero a question but Sportacus can't quite make out the words.

Sportacus isn't sure when - or how- but he finds himself sitting on the ground with his back against the rough bark of the tree. He tugs at the collar of his shirt, hoping it will relieve him of the stifling heat.

"Sportacus!"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing out of bed?" Robbie repeats. His patience seems to be wearing thin but the concern stays firm in his expression.

"I-" He thinks. The gears in his head are turning too slowly. "Someone was… in trouble." He clumsily points at the blinking crystal on his chest.

Robbie gives a long, _long_ sigh, mumbling some words that Sportacus would scold him for later.

"That's because you're sick, you moron. It's trying to tell you to stay in bed!"

Oh. That makes sense. He looks at Robbie with tired eyes. "Sorry."

The villain drags a hand down his face. "You will be the death of me, Sportastupid, I swear."

Sportacus is struggling to keep his eyes open, exhaustion hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"No, you need to stay awake," Robbie's voice is softer now as the taller man pulls him to his feet. "I can't carry you."

His crystal has stopped blinking and Sportacus can finally relax.

"Tired."

He hears a breathy chuckle from the man leading him. "I'm sure you are. Maybe you should have considered that before you-" A sigh. "Never mind. Come on, let's get you to bed."


End file.
